earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Summerset
Description Summerset is the current No.1 Faction on the Factions Server of EarthMc. It is Located in Arabia in the Middle east and have more claims all around the world. The Faction has a Total of 5000 Kills, most of them done by the Main members. Summerset is Owned by Enni_TNT and never got overclaimed once in its history. The Faction got multiple bases all around the Server but only a few of them are discovered. Summerset is very Feared due to the huge amount of witherskulls Enni got, plus the fact that hes very experienced in Wither-Raids. Also they are very good in PvP. People think twice about offending/attacking Summerset. That haven't always been the case. Summerset evolved from a peaceful building faction to one of the strongest factions on the Server. Core Members * Enni_TNT - Founder * Angesaugt123 - IS A FUCKING BITCH * Kawaiissador * ronaldoc (quit) Main members - Enni_TNT - Head of the Faction - Angesaugt123 - IS A FUCKING BITCH - _Casper - Warrior - Kawaiissador - Scientist Kill - List Enni_TNT: over 2700 Kills Angesaugt123: around 800-900 Kills _Casper: around 800-900 Kills Kawaiissador: unknown Roles Leader: Enni_TNT Admin: Angesaugt123 Admin: Kawaiissador Mod: _Casper Mod: kiadmowi (mod) Allies * Oberhausen * Kampagne * Stars History The early Summerset Starting of as a small building faction, with the concept of building a island village, Enni quickly got in trouble with other factions. Not even a day went past when he recieved the first attack from a faction called "Angola". This and many further attacks, caused him to build an underground-base at his location on madagascar. Because of this, Enni and his members also started raiding small factions. Including the faction Rhodesia, which is later known as the "Rhodesia-crisis". The Rhodesia Crisis: It was a phase where Enni_TNT and his members got attacked by hackers for over one week nonstop. Rhodesia were a faction with 7-8 members and they got raided and overclaimed by Summerset. They then came back with hacks and god gear and camped Summerset with wallhack, speedhack and kill aura. It was a time were the staff team were clearly lacking members and so they didnt got banned very soon. Enni_TNT: "The fun part of that was that they brought us more god gear than we lost to them". Also Enni's first Massacre at "Melon Island" took place during this time. All this and eventually getting betrayed by own Faction Members multiple times, made him became even more anger. Finally, he found out that a member of his faction who entirely destroyed his base (all chests,spawners+2 beacons stolen), were a spy of the faction "Rage". This should become a new Dawn of the Summerset Era. The Anti-Rage Coalition ... coming soon The Oberhausen-Summerset Era ... coming soon The (temporarily) Decay of Summerset ... coming soon The New Alliance ...coming soon The Gulag Raids ...coming soon Summerset on Top ... coming soon Please keep in mind, that this is an objective sight and is to rewiew history of the factions server, since it is overshadowed by the main Server. So dont be offended by anything. If you think something is completly wrong, let me know in the comments, but im sure my sources were trustworthy. I hope you like it, further content of the history from the factions Server is coming soon! = >Legends aren't born, they are created< = Category:Factions Category:Summerset Category:History Category:Enni TNT